My Only Hope
by Sasune
Summary: A little moonlight oneshot. InuKag


Kidie: Here is my first Inuyasha ficcie ever.  
  
Vanessa: We think she did a good job on it...right guys?  
  
Rei: Yep^-^  
  
Kai:....*silence*  
  
Everyone but Kai: *stares at Kai*  
  
Kai: *becomes nervous*  
  
Everyone but Kai: Well?  
  
Kai: Uh...ya...great work Kidie. *runs*  
  
EBK: *laughs* On with the story!  
  
Discalmer: I sadly do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Shippo, the young kitsune, ran up to Kagome as she layed out her Sleeping bag. He ran up from behind and hugged her legs.  
  
"Hello Shippo," Kagome smiled down at the young kitsune. He lookes up to her like a mother and she knew that.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Shippo pleaded with a set of puppy eyes.  
  
"Yes Shippo, of course," Kagome smiles and layind down in her sleeping bag, making room for the young kitsune.  
  
Shippo jumped happily then hopped into Kagome's sleeping bag, cutling up like a kitten against Kagome.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around the young kitsune to assure him she was there. She watched after him and cared for him like a mother would, she felt sorry for the orphan kitsune.  
  
Five minutes after Shippo had fallen asleep, he started to cry and woke up with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"What's the matter Shippo?" Kagome sat up and held the kitsune in her arms like a baby and rocked him back and forth.  
  
"I had a bad dream. I saw my real parents die again," Shippo managed to choke out and continued to cry.  
  
"It's okay SHippo. Nothing anyone can do can bring them back. However, you have a new family right here. We all care and look out for you Shippo, just remember that," Kagome explained to yhe young kitsune, holding him still in her arms.  
  
"Can you sing me a song Kagome?" Shippo asked sweetly, his puffy red eyes looking at Kagome pleadingly.  
  
"Sure," Kagome said. She thought for a second then began to sing.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
  
I will wait in the infinite cold.  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes then moved from the moon to the singing raven haired human. She had a good voice and he liked the song she was singing already.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To only yours I pray, to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Kagome pet the half-asleep kitsune's head, unaware of a pair of golden eyes completely focused on her.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it seems like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plant that you have for me over again  
  
Kagome's eyes focused on the stars in the sky, still unaware of the golden eyes fixed on her form.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray, to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Kagome looked back down at the kitsune who was almost asleep, his breathing slowing and calming.  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it back  
  
Inuyasha was amazed by her beautiful voice. Not once had he heard a voice as beautiful as hers. Her voice could even make the angels jealous.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I life my hands and pray  
  
To bo only yours I pray, to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Kagome finished the song, her thoughts drifting to how the song reminded her of Inuyasha, of how fate brought her here to this strange time, and how she met the wonderful silver haired hanyou. Kagome was so deep in thought that she did not realize that a certian hanyou had jumped down from his branch and was leaving for a walk.  
  
Kagome jumped and screamed slightly as a branch snapped near the camp site.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around for the hanyou as he fear started to suffocate her.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and said a quiet yes, feeling sorry that he had scared her. He heard her sigh in relief and place something on the ground softly then head towards him.  
  
"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly to the hanyou's back.  
  
"For a walk, I won't be going far," he could hear Kagome fidget uncomfortably.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Kagome asked quietly, hoping the hanyou would not decline.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said, hoping Kagome would still walk with him. He started walking and smiled slightly as he heard Kagome following behind him.  
  
They walked for five minuted without a sound from either one. A small yes cold breeze blew by and he hear Kagome's teeth begin to chatter,  
  
Inuyasha expected Kagome to turn back or compain yet not a single word was said, He teeth chattering was the only sign that she was cold.  
  
They finally stopped at a river and Inuyasha sat on a rock near the water. The rock was smooth and about four feet from the ground, it had enough room for three people side by side.  
  
Kagome sat beside him, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm them. She was hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't move away.  
  
Inuyasha gave in and crumbled slightly, he removed his outer haori and placed it around kagome's shoulders and back.  
  
Kagome looked at him questionably but said nothing except a silent thank you. She leaned her head on the hanyou's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Kagome asked, her voice quiet.  
  
"Feh, I would rather not have you complaining that you were cold or that you might get sick," Inuyasha said, he secretly hoped Kagome wouldn't get mad, he couldn't help being cold or distant.  
  
Kagome turned and looked deep into his eyes and understood was he was really trying to say, "thanks for caring Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly as Kagome said this, eh was glad she understood. She leaned against him once again and the two fell asleep there. 


End file.
